Pokémon Diamond and Pearl: Clash of Sinnoh
by UmbreonXD
Summary: Young Jordan Jikoku of Sandgem Town sets out on her journey in the region of Sinnoh, along with her friends Michael Yumato, Wes Weinslo, and Rui Aujemai. However, one secret leads her to an adventure of danger and chaos... can she defeat Team Galactic?


Prologue  
The Struggling Start (Start! Yorana Jikoku's trouble!)

Jordan felt like her body was burning in a fire, but still alive. She felt so scared now. She tried speaking, but it came out as silence. Soon, she heard three small cries. Then three lights surrounded her. One was pink, one was yellow, the other, blue. They soon disappeared. Then, two mighty roars sounded. Jordan recognized one, but not the other.

Then she finally screamed, "STOP!!"

Both of the roars silenced and she soon felt like she was being shaken.

"Wake up Jordan! Jordan!?" a familiar voice cried to Jordan. Her hazel eyes opened quickly.

"W-Wha?" Jordan asked confusedly. The face in front of her's, with long red hair and green eyes, was Michael, a great friend of her's whom she had met in Orre.

"Are you okay? You were shouting in your sleep."

Jordan had remembered her dream which she had forgotten for a slight moment.

"Yeah, whatever, I'm fine," she said, acting casual.

Michael did not believe Jordan; he knew she was only trying to reassure him. "Well, anyways, today's the day. You're finally gonna start your journey in your home region, Sinnoh," Michael said.

"Yeah," Jordan added.

"Hey, how come you never did your first journey here and started in Johto?" Michael asked.

"Oh, uh, just because I wanted to," Jordan said, lying yet again. She had a big reason but she didn't want to say why. No one knew that secret except her Umbreon, her first Pokemon who was originally an Eevee. Michael also started with an Eevee, who was now a Jolteon.

Jordan checked her Poketch that she had received from her mother just yesterday. _9:30 AM, I'll start my journey in an hour,_ Jordan thought. She headed for the kitchen, where her mother was was making pancakes for her and Michael.

"Good morning Jordan," Jordan's mother greeted her.  


"Hey mom," she said. She sat down at the dinning table. Michael soon joined her.

Jordan thought of her dream again.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Michael asked Jordan after a few minutes. He had noticed she was deep in thought.

"Oh, nothing," Jordan said. She then sighed, knowing Michael wouldn't believe her again. "It was that dream." she said.

Michael was puzzled. _What dream?_ he thought, but decided to act like he knew what was going on. "Was that why you shouted in your sleep?" Michael asked. Jordan nodded, then explained her dream. "Weird," Michael said. "To be honest, I had the same dream too."

"Really?" Jordan questioned.

"Yeah," Michael answered.

"Eat up you two," said Jordan's mother right as the conversation ended, two plates with pancakes in front of Michael and Jordan.

Jordan pulled her brown, blond highlighted, hair back and she and Michael quickly ate, especially Jordan, who wanted to get to her journey already. She remembered that Michael was coming with her, as were two others. Like Michael, she had met them both in Orre. They were Wes and Rui, the two heroes of the first Shadow Pokemon tragedy. They were at at the house of one of Rui's cousins in Sandgem town. Sandgem Town was Jordan's home. She loved it there.

Soon, she and Michael both finished their breakfast. Jordan checked her Poketch again. _10:17, probably should get going._ she thought. But first before she was going to leave she got up and went to her room to get packed. Michael had woken up at 7:47 AM. He was ready. When she finished she checked her Poketch once again. _10:24, better go now._ thought Jordan and ran out quick.

"Bye mom! I'm going now! See ya!" Jordan hollered.

"Bye Jordan! Take care!" her mother hollered back.

"I will!" Jordan responded.

"Hey! Hold on! Wait for me!" Michael exclaimed and ran after Jordan.

It was a nice, beautiful spring day is Sandgem Town. Not a single cloud in the sky. The temperature was perfect, and the wind was at a perfect speed. Not too windy, not windless, just at a perfect rate. It was as if Jordan's start in Sinnoh was being celebrated.

"Hey! Jordan! Michael!" a voice called. It was Rui, with Wes running by her.

"Hey, good morning Rui, morning Wes," Jordan said.

"So, are we all ready?" Wes asked.

"I sure am!" Jordan said in determination.

"I was born ready!" Rui said with a giggle.

"Yeah, sure, I'm ready," Michael said.

The group headed for Route 202. Jordan had her special secret in her mind. She hoped that no one would get hurt...


End file.
